Enemy Mine
by Belleluna
Summary: 13x5 Yaoi, multi-part romance between treize and wufei, their meeting, their relationship, the consequences. PG for now, but there will be future lemons, they'll be marked. *review*


I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from that show, (but we like to pretend don't we)  
for your pleasure:  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning!!!!!!  
There's YAOI in here, male on male relationships!  
You are warned.  
  
Summary: 13x5 Wufei and Trieze meet, mostly based on the scene from the show where they duel. This is gonna be a multi-part fic, PG for now but it will get raunchier so I'll post the ratings per ch. for anybody who doesn't want to read that.  
  
Review please!!!!! I'm really insecure!  
  
Enemy Mine-The meeting  
by Lady-j  
  
Trieze listened over his hacked comlink as Gundam Pilot 05 made a massacre of all the troops outside his mansion. Asian by his accent, Chinese if his guess was right, and it usually was.  
  
The pilot didn't talk much, but the General was still intrigued. In the space of this one battle he had grown to like this man-child, enemies of course never having been a large distinction to him.  
  
Eventually the Gundam blew its way through, and Treize backed a step away from the window as the side of his mansion was demolished. The hatch even with his window, he was hardly surprised when it opened, but he was caught totally unprepared for the pilot that stepped out.  
  
Exotic beauty, first and foremost came to mind, a Chinese dragon. The pilot had a harshly eastern facial structure, with obsidian eyes and straight black hair. But he wore the morning colors of white, and his face had a hard, almost dignified expression that came from knowing too much too young, and taking it too seriously.   
  
His soft hair was pulled back tightly, almost painfully by the looks of it. The only concession to any personality of his own: his clothing was all of a traditional temple cut, and he wore a navy tank with an emblazoned dragon. How very apropos.  
  
"Treize Kushrenada!" he called out, unsheathing a katana from his waist sash, doubling as a sheath.  
  
Named, the General stepped forward, prudently choosing from his personal fencing collection a comfortable saber, just in case of course.  
  
"That is me. What, may I ask, is the purpose of this visit?"  
  
The sword lifted, and the hard eyes flashed. "Revenge General! For my people. Prepare to defend yourself, because I have sworn myself, I will collect the debt of the injustice done!"  
  
Trieze only quirked an elegant eyebrow. "We shall see my dragon, we shall see."  
  
Wufei screamed a battle cry, lunging at Trieze brashly.  
  
He was good, that much was obvious, but in the end it was no contest between equals. The boy was over emotional, and perhaps even suicidal. He took risks that few men would have dared, leaving himself open to many attacks, and rarely parrying blows.  
  
Trieze however kept an iron control over himself, he never flustered, never angered, never overextended, and his stance was impeccable, the best from tutors only his parents could buy. In no time he had the youth disarmed and his sword to his neck, pining him to the ground.  
  
"Well?" demanded the boy, his eyes challenging. "Kill me already. I have lost the battle."  
  
Trieze hesitated, taking a moment to look into the boy's eyes before sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend, but that was too easy. I cannot take your life this night. Come back and fight me again when you're ready for a real fight." He re-sheathed his sword and held out his hand to the disbelieving boy.  
  
"You're just letting me go!? Why? Why would you possibly..why?" he questioned, harshly  
  
Treize shrugged elegantly. "In truth, I'm not sure myself. Something about you...it's not the time for me to kill you, at least not tonight. We'll meet again Dragon, and fight again. Until then prepare for me."  
  
He still held out his hand, and somewhat hesitantly, the pilot took it.  
  
Trieze quietly retrieved the boy's sword, coming back and handing it to him hilt first. Just before he could turn to leave though, well, flee really, the general called out.  
  
"Wait! Tell me your name before you leave dragon, let me know my enemy."  
  
The boy spoke without thinking, "Wufei, Chang Wufei."  
  
"It's a good name," said Trieze, and he leaned over and gave Wufei a chaste kiss.  
  
He stood there a moment in shock, then suddenly, he was in his suit and off, spooked probably.  
  
Treize remained in the window a while after that, contemplating this new foe. And he thought to himself We will meet again Dragon..no..Wufei, I know we will. He turned once more to the stars. Until then enemy mine.  
  
tbc.........  
  
bumbumbumbum!  
  
Notes : The title of this story was inspired by the sci-fi film "Enemy Mine" based on an award winning novella by Barry B. Longyear.   
Plot: a human and a drac alien crash on the same planet while trying to kill one another. The whole movie is them working together and learning more about one another to survive, until neither is the enemy anymore. Same old story, but the movie was wiggy. It should be watched, it was cool. In the end you find out this shocking secret about the drac.  
And note to everyone reading my fics, my penname is now Belleluna, cause for *some* reason my name won't show up on fanfiction searches. 


End file.
